Carambolas, Pitahayas y sonrisas
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque no importa que tan pequeño sea un gesto, un detalle minimo puede hacer la diferencia. NaLu universo alterno


Hacía bastante tiempo que se sentía de esa manera, si bien a simple vista podía creerse que sencillamente estaba deprimida, era más cercano a su condición decir que simplemente…se sentía sola.

Es decir, primera la ruptora con Loke (así es, damas y caballeros, dos años de relación tirados a la basura por motivos que ni siquiera supo), dos meses después, el funeral de su madre.

Con Layla había muerto lo único que hacía sentir su casa como un verdadero hogar, ella y su padre prácticamente no intercambiaban palabra desde entonces.

A su alrededor, la gente caminaba sin siguiera detenerse a mirar a la muchacha que iba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos vidriosos como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de llorar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué alguien lo haría? No era su problema.

Casi chocó con un letrero por andar distraída, el cartel estaba pintado con dibujos hechos en tiza, bastante infantiles por cierto, de frutas extrañas

"Frutería Dragón de fuego"

—Menudo nombre— pensó mirando a la izquierda, el lugar no parecía tener demasiado de especial, salvo que, en los cajones del exterior, podía ver varias frutas que desconocía.

Entró guiada por la curiosidad, el aroma a frutas dulces le inundaba la nariz. Tras el mostrador, un chico de pelo rosado (definidamente las cosas en ese lugar no terminaban de ser raras) dormía profundamente, babeando la madera pulida.

Se dijo que lo mejor era irse, al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba allí para comprar nada.

—Espera— la voz del muchacho la hiso estremecer de la sorpresa, volteó ligeramente la cabeza, el chico se arreglaba una extraña bufanda blanca y se limpiaba la saliva de la cara

—ahora sí, ¿quieres algo? — le preguntó con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de honesto interés

—Nada en especial…— admitió un poco avergonzada, iba a continuar con su camino cuando sintió que el chico pasaba a su lado, ¿Cuándo se había alejado del mostrador?

—Mira…— la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó afuera, mostrándole varias frutas que ella desconocía —estas nos llegaron hoy, son excelentes— el muchacho se tomó la molestia de elegir tres carambolas frescas y las puso en una bolsa, luego sacó tres pitahayas rojas y las colocó en la misma bolsa, cerciorándose antes de que tenían _aroma _a fruta.

Se las pesó, hacían un kilo

—Serían setecientas ge…— cuando se volteó, notó que la chica estaba llorando con una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro.

Un total y completo extraño había dejado su siesta y se tomó varios minutos de su tiempo no solo en atender a alguien que ni siquiera tenía del todo claro lo que quería, sino también en seleccionarlo, lo que él consideraba, lo mejor que tenía.

Un gesto mínimo que, sin embargo, significaba mucho. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así.

Alguien que realmente no pusiera mala cara en gastar un poco de tiempo su persona.

Natsu se sonrojó ligeramente cuando la desconocida muchacha le dio un abrazo y, tras colocarle mil gemas en la mano, salió corriendo con una sonrisa (hermosa) y una vitalidad que te hacía dudar de que fuera la misma persona de hace un rato

—Que tipa tan rara— pensó un poco avergonzado mientras se arreglaba la bufanda. Miró su mano, joder, hasta el cambio se había dejado.

Por su parte, mientras iba a su casa con la bolsa con estrellitas y dragones, (1) la chica sentía como si el cielo fuera un poco más brillante.

Una semana pasó de esto y la Heartfilia iba exactamente por el mismo camino, cuando una voz masculina la llamó

— ¡oye! — se volteó para ver al extraño muchacho de cabellos rosados, le sonrió

—Hola— y Natsu pensó que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan brillante

—Hola…eh…— sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo —toma, la última vez se te quedó el cambio, creo que eran trescientas gemas o…algo así—

—ah, cierto, pero la idea era que te lo quedaras…una propina, quizás— comentó ligeramente avergonzada

— ¿en serio? Ya veo…— hubo un pequeño silencio

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — interrogó el pelirosa

—Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿y tú? —

—Yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel, un gusto—

La chica pensó que el padre del chico le había escogido bien el nombre.

Sin darse cuenta, entraron a la tienda.

—oye, ¿quieres ir a la pastelería que está al lado? Las tortas son buenas— le dijo la muchacha

—Me gustaría, pero si dejo el mostrador mi papá se va a poner como energúmeno— apoyó el mentón en la mesa a modo de berrinche

— ¿trabajas siempre aquí? —

—Todos los sábados— explicó. Ella se puso de pie

— ¿Dónde vas? —

—a comprar dos trozos de pastel, los traeré aquí, si quieres—

—Suena bien— dijo este feliz —puedo traer té—

—vengo enseguida—

Natsu y Lucy pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, a veces, el Dragneel hacía comentarios que la molestaban. Pero mientras la muchacha le hacía cariño a Happy, el gato del chico, no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez en sus 17 años de vida que se sentía así con alguien.

Y eso estaba bien.

* * *

><p>(1) a las carambolea se les llama "fruta estrella" por su forma, a las pitahayas (especialmente a las rojas) fruta dragón, eso ultimo si no tengo ni puta idea de por que es.<p>

Simplemente no podía hacer la metafora de estos dos juntos con otras frutas, malditos los memes de "Bludy-chu" (vean su deviatart, tiene dibujos muy buenos, especialmente NaLu).

De todas maneras, esta cosa está lejos (en seri obastante lejos) de ser lo mejor que eh escrito, pero creo que es la historia más personal que eh publucado aqui, porque ¿nunca les a pasado que un gesto, por más pequeño e insignificante que sea, les alegra el dia? puedes estar con un humor de mierda pero si hay una sola persona que te pregunte "¿estas bien?" es como si todo mejorara.

Eso si, este fanfic es una adaptación, el cuento original lo pueden encontrar en mi deviantart o fictionpress, mi nombre de usuario es "Noche-Floreciente"

En fin, se me cuidan, el capi de "coneja abandonada" estara pronto...eso creo.


End file.
